The new Perry Hotter book will have a cover price of $\$25$. The local bookstore is offering two discounts $\$4.00$ off and $20\%$ off. A clever shopper realizes that the prices will be different depending on the order in which she claims her discounts. How much more money will she save by taking the better valued approach rather than the other approach? Express your answer in cents.
Explanation: If the clever shopper takes $4 off followed by $20\%$ off, the book will cost $0.8 \times (\$25 - \$4) = 0.8 \times \$21 = \$16.80$. If she takes $20\%$ off followed by $4 off, it will cost $(0.8 \times \$25) - \$4 = \$20 - \$4 = \$16.00$. She will save $\$16.80 - 16.00 = \$0.80 = \boxed{80\text{ cents}}$ by taking the better-valued approach.